Talk:Golden Phoenix Strike
The edit on the description by an anonymous user doesn't seem very trustworthy. It even contains a typo. Can someone confirm this? 07:37, 28 March 2006 (CST) :What typo? "Whilst" is correct, if British. The note about not following a lead is correct. --68.142.14.79 01:50, 14 May 2006 (CDT) The relation to falling spider was "off-hand that doesn't follow a lead." Same as the others you left, actually. I added them all at the same time to all the off-hands that don't follow leads. --68.142.14.19 07:32, 21 July 2006 (CDT) Lots of skills can be used without a lead attack, whether its KD, hex or enchant, deleted the note, it isnt needed.--24.16.163.73 21:25, 9 August 2007 (CDT) Usage notes Error? Removed "last indefinitely" from "Illusion of Weakness last indefinitely and combines very well with this skill". Unless I am mistaken, IoW does not last indefinitely. It can be disenchanted or end, when damage drops your health below 25% of your maximum. Frostty1 03:07, 20 September 2006 (CDT) :That most likely was not an error. IoW does last indefinitely, in the fact that you can cast it and let GW sit for all of eternity, and IoW will not fall off (although you will get several million "There is a new build available..." messages). Plus... it's not a maintaned enchant, so it is rare in the fact that you sacrifice no energy-regen to keep it on (possibly forever). Saying an enchant isn't indefinite because it can be removed makes all enchants "definite," (hell, even spell breaker can be removed). -Auron 19:57, 23 September 2006 (CDT) Way of the Empty Palm These two just seem to be made for each other don't you think? Question If you have an enchantment on you that ends when you attack, will you still hit? :Restful and feigned will result in the attack failing. Intimidating aura works. --Fyren 06:14, 14 April 2007 (CDT) ::To clarify, enchantments which end when you ""hit with an attack" will work, since GPS checks if it will strike, then it strikes, then the enchantment ends. However, skills which end "when you use a skill" will not, since they end once you start to swing the dagger for the attack skill, not when it hits. --Ckal Ktak 03:41, 16 April 2007 (CDT) Buff? I think this skill needs somewhat of a buff, 10 energy is a little costly to skip a lead, the damage is decent but nothing special, and it doesn't come with a condition. Vainity And Sorrow 22:27, 25 July 2007 (CDT) 01:07, 25 July 2007 (CDT) When u think about it, a lead attack can cost a minimum of 5 energy and an offhand attack can also cost a minimum of 5 energy. 5+5=10, only thing that i can this of to be used to skip ahead that only costs 5 energy would be falling spider, but not really even that if u have to spnd 5 energy to knock them down. ::Golden Phoenix Strike still doesn't equal the damage of most lead+offhand combos though..[[User:Entheos Geon|'Entheos Geon']] 19px‎ 23:30, 9 September 2007 (CDT) :Wait... wait... what if you use Sig of Judgment? That's no energy!!! --Gimmethegepgun 17:51, 29 August 2007 (CDT) August 9th "buff" Those of you who remember AoD->GPS builds will probably notice that today's "buff" is simply a revert back to how the skill originally was. --Heelz 21:46, 9 August 2007 (CDT) :Yeps. LavaEdge324++ 10:16, 10 August 2007 (CDT) ::Owns for starting combos.. -- Warwick (Talk)/( ) 20:11, 3 February 2008 (UTC) :::MS/DB just got a pretty significant buff.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"My beard is thick."]] 03:15, 7 August 2009 (UTC)